Near Miss
by RoseMariaLincoln
Summary: What if the iceberg was just a near miss? See how it would play out for Jack and Rose if Titanic didn't hit. A story of romance, drama and adventure.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, this is my first fanfic so bear with me. I've had this idea for months now and finally thought I should write a story on it. Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it. :)**

**Rose.**

**PS: The more reviews; the more chapters!**

Chapter One.

"When the ship docks, I'm getting off with you." Rose whispered as she stared into his piercing blue eyes. Those eyes she had adored ever since she first looked into them.

Jack couldn't believe his ears. This beautiful, first class woman, whom he had completely fallen in love with, was planning on leaving her life of glamour and riches, to be with him; a poor artist with nothing but the clothes on his back.

"This is crazy…" He replied, his heart overwhelmed with love and admiration.

"I know, it doesn't make any sense!" She laid her hand across the back of his neck. "That's why I trust it…"

They stared at each other for a moment, admiring, until they closed the space between them with a kiss. A kiss that started off slow and tender, then increasing in both passion and speed. Their lips were locked, for what seemed like an eternity until it was interrupted by three chimes of a bell.

Jack and Rose felt a shudder as the ships engines were put into reverse.

And sure enough, less than a minute later, a huge iceberg slowly crept passed them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! This chapter will be longer.**

**Rose x**

Chapter Two:

Jack and Rose leaned over the side of the ship, staring at the iceberg as it disappeared into the darkness.

"It all looks alright…I don't see anything." Jack said reassuringly, but with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Could it have damaged the ship?" Rose asked nervously.

"I didn't feel a bump or anything, I think we're alright." He replied, now convinced everything was fine.

Jack leaned over and looked in the direction of the iceberg once more. He then turned back to face Rose, took her by the waist and softly kissed her. When they broke apart, Rose looked at him with love and adoration in her eyes. Neither of them had ever felt more content.

Quite a few people had gathered up on deck to see what had happened, so they started to make their way to a more secluded spot, wanting to avoid the commotion. As they made their way up a small flight of stairs, hand in hand, they noticed the captain listening intently to some of the ships officers.

"So she didn't hit?" Spoke Captain Smith to an officer.

"No, we reversed the engines in time for us to turn. It was a near miss." He replied, clearly still shaken from the close call.

Jack and Rose walked along the boat deck in a comfortable silence, enjoying each other's company and occasionally glancing at one another, just to adore.

"So, what do you want to do now?" Jack finally spoke, turning to take Rose by the waist.

"Um...How about we go back to your room? It's pretty late." She replied.

"If you want, but just so you know it's not as glamorous as what you're probably used to." Jack chuckled.

Rose placed a tender kiss upon his soft lips. "It doesn't have to be" She smiled "As long as I'm with you…"

_She's so amazing. _Jack thought as they locked hands and headed in the direction of third class. _Just a few days ago, it would have been outrageous for me the even think about being with someone like her. And now here she is, with me._He glanced over at her, taking in her features. He fiery auburn locks, that cascaded down her back. Her large emerald eyes, that he could stare into for eternity. Her full, soft pink lips, which he would never tire of kissing. _She's beautiful, she's –_

Jacks thoughts were interrupted when he felt Rose squeeze his hand hard. He looked up to find them face to face with Cal and Lovejoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews people, it means a lot! The more I get, the more I'll write :)**

**Rose x**

Chapter Three:

When Lovejoy told Cal that Jack and Rose had run off together, he couldn't quite believe it. Partly because he didn't want to, and partly because he didn't understand why she would. Why would someone like her want to be with someone like Jack? He had nothing. Whereas Cal had everything, money, popularity, wealth, a good name, what more could someone want in a husband?

Cal had doubted what Lovejoy had told him until this moment. And now he felt utterly humiliated.

"What on earth do you think you are doing with my fiancée?!" Cal hissed, eyeing Jack up and down with anger and disgust in his expression.

Jack didn't know what to say, he had completely forgotten that Lovejoy was chasing them before.

When Cal didn't receive an answer he pushed passed him and snagged Rose's forearm. "You're coming back with me right now!" He spoke forcefully at her as he tried to tug her away from Jack.

"Get off her! Don't touch her!" Jack yelled as he pulled Rose from Cal's grasp and placed a protective arm in front of her.

Cal stepped towards him domineeringly. "And why should I take orders from someone like you? You're nothing but a gutter rat. You're filth! You – "

"How dare you Cal?!" Rose spoke up, unable to hear such things about the man she loved "Jack is ten times the man you will ever be!"

Despite the situation, Jack felt his heart skip a beat as Rose spoke of him like this with such confidence.

Cal couldn't believe what he was hearing. Did Rose actually think Jack above him? He was completely overcome with anger as he raised his hand in the air to strike her. But just in time, Lovejoy captured his arm. He knew that this would only make matters worse. If there was any chance of Rose coming to her senses, this was definitely not the way to make it happen.

"That's not the way to deal with his." Lovejoy spoke into Cal's ear.

Realising what he was doing, Cal nodded and lowered his arm. He looked over to Rose who was now behind a very enraged Jack.

"You go with him Rose. You go with him and you'll see what happens." Cal spoke slowly, bitterly, through gritted teeth. And with that he stalked away, Lovejoy trailing not far behind.

Jack watched them intently until they were out of sight, before turning to face Rose. She was staring at the floor, thinking.

"Hey," Jack spoke softly, tilting her face up towards him "are you alright?"

Rose's eyes were welling up. She knew Cal wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. She couldn't bear the thought of not being with Jack.

"Rose it's gonna be fine, I'm here, "He grazed his thumb over a fallen tear on her cheek "we'll be fine, don't worry."

He pulled her into a warm and loving embrace as he spoke gently to her.

_I love him._ Rose thought as she cherished the feeling of Jack's arms around her. _I love him too much. Cal isn't going to take that away. No matter what happens. _


	4. Authors Note

**Just to let you know, suggestions are always welcome! I'm not 100% sure where this story is going so if you want to see it head in a certain direction, then i'm open to your ideas!**

**And remember, the more reviews; the more i'll write!**

**Rose.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews; they give me motivation to carry on!**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it, and please review. **

**Rose.**

Chapter Four:

_"You go with him Rose. You go with him and you'll see what happens."_ Cal's angry words repeated in Rose's mind. She knew Cal. She knew they hadn't seen the last of him.

Jack and Rose swiftly moved along the third class hallway, heading towards Jacks cabin. Rose was silent the whole way there; she couldn't stop thinking about what Cal would try to do to them. How would they hide from him when they were stuck on a ship with him? There was no way out of this.

"Rose?" Jack spoke softly "You know we're going to be fine, right?"

She turned her head slightly in his direction and gave an unconvincing nod.

Jack took her by the hand and pulled her towards him "You need to stop worrying. I promise nothing bad will happen while you're with me, I'm not leaving you." He looked into her eyes and gave her a handsome smile, a smile that calmed her nerves. She leaned towards him and tenderly brushed her lips across his. Every time they touched each other there was an obvious spark.

When they reached the cabin, Jack peaked inside and then turned around to face Rose. . "Down here we don't get rooms to ourselves, there are three other guys in here..." He felt bad that he couldn't give her the luxury and privacy she deserved, "So, uh, I guess you'll have to shack up with me...If that's okay…"

Rose smiled at his nervousness, "I wouldn't have it any other way." She gave him a brief kiss and quietly made her way inside. Jack shut the door as Rose sat down on the bed.

Jack then realised that Rose had nothing with her but what she was wearing. He couldn't let her sleep in her dress.

"Oh, do you want something else to sleep in? I have a couple of shirts in the wardrobe." Jack whispered.

"Oh, yes please. But where shall I change?" She replied, looking up at him.

"I'll hold this up in front of the bed," he spoke softly, grabbing a spare sheet from the wardrobe "You can get changed behind it. Just tell me when you're finished."

A couple of minutes later Rose was ready. She slowly pulled down the sheet and Jack turned around. He stood there with his eyes wide, mesmerized by her.

"Wow...you, uh...you look nice." Jack couldn't deny how desirable she looked in his oversized shirt and her smooth legs on display.

Rose noticed him gawking at her and chuckled slightly. "Well are you going to join me or what?" She whispered as she leaned back and pulled the covers over her petite figure.

Jack snapped out of his trance and took off his shirt and shoes, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. He climbed into the small bed with Rose and she immediately laid one arm over his bare chest. He took her hand and intertwined his fingers through hers and treasured the feeling of her bare skin on his.

"Good night Jack." Rose breathed sleepily, pressing her body up against Jacks, and feeling contented.

_I am completely in love with her_. Jack thought as he sighed and drifted off into a deep slumber, Rose in his arms. _Completely._

"Well? Did you find her?" Ruth asked anxiously as Cal stormed into the room, a furious glint in his eyes. He was too absorbed in thought to reply. He sat on the couch and rubbed his forehead.

"Did you!?" Ruth pressed on, a worried look across her face. She turned to Lovejoy "Lovejoy? Please tell me you found her..."

"We did." He bluntly replied, not making eye contact.

"So where is she?" She was getting impatient now.

"I'll tell you where she is! She's with that scumbag Dawson!" Cal spat, rising from his seat.

Ruth was shocked. Rose had actually run off with this third class degenerate! _How could she do this to me? Doesn't she realise what she's doing to our family name? __She's throwing her life away! _Ruth was repulsed at the thought of Rose interacting so closely with steerage scum.

"You've got to be kidding! Well we have to retrieve her, this instant! God knows what she's been up to with that filth!" Ruth didn't understand why Rose would behave in such a way. She looked at Cal, pleading with her eyes for him to do something. He was silent for a moment. He stared at the wall, thinking, his thumb resting on his chin.

Suddenly, Cal's head shot up. "I know what we have to do." He coldly murmured.


	6. Chapter 5

**Thanks BrittanyMariie and SarahDawson93 for the lovely reviews on the last chapter! The more reviews; the more i'll write! :)**

**Rose x**

Chapter 5:

Jack was forced to wake up as sunlight beamed over his face. Letting out a yawn, he looked down to see his beautiful Rose with her arm and leg draped over him and a serene look across her sleeping face. Jack couldn't believe he was waking up next to her, he felt like the luckiest man on earth.

He looked around the room and realized Fabrizio and the others had already left the room for breakfast. He carefully slipped out of the bed, careful not to wake up his sleeping beauty, and quietly dressed himself.

Deciding not to wake her up from her clearly tranquil state, he scribbled a note on a small piece of paper, letting her know he would be in the dining room for breakfast. After hanging her dress on the door of the wardrobe, he set the note on the bedside table and gently kissed her cheek, then smiled to himself as he closed the door.

* * *

As Jack made his way through the crowded dining room, he spotted Fabrizio, Bjorn and Olaus looking at him with mischievous smiles playing about their lips. He laughed to himself, knowing what they were thinking, and finally sat down after grabbing a bowl of Irish stew.

"So…uh…Jack," Fabrizio began, looking back at the others briefly, "Want to tell us how Rosa came to uh…be in your 'a… bed last a night…?"

He and the others chuckled, awaiting an answer from their fortunate friend.

Jack looked up at them with an elated expression, "She's staying with me…She's coming with me tomorrow when the ship docks."

The others stared at him with their mouths hanging open, they were completely shocked. They couldn't believe that Jack had been so lucky, and that a first class girl would actually do such a thing.

Jack felt a hand touch his back and turned around to see Rose, looking magnificent. She kissed him on the lips and sat down beside him.

"Hey" Rose spoke as she looked into Jacks eyes.

"Hey" He replied in a barely audible whisper. He may have had no more than ten bucks in his pocket, but right now, he felt like the richest person in the world.

Fabrizio looked from Jack to Rose, noticing how they were totally engrossed in each other, and couldn't help feeling completely overjoyed for his best friend.

* * *

When breakfast was finished, Fabrizio sat outside on a bench talking to a pretty Norwegian woman named Helga, whilst Jack and Rose told each other about their childhoods. Jack talked about times he had been hunting and fishing, memories at Santa Monica pier, camping in the woods with his family and friends.

Whilst listening to his adventures, Rose realized just how dull her childhood was; nothing but reading poetry, sewing, and constantly being taught the correct etiquette.

"I can tell you that your childhood beats mine by far." Rose chuckled, "If I had even asked my mother about doing anything like that, she would have been outraged and lectured me on what the proper behavior for a female is."

Jack felt quite sorry for her that she had never experienced these kinds of things. He felt like most people should have an adventurous childhood.

"I'll tell you what, why don't we catch you up on what you missed when we get to New York?" Jack asked, talking Roses hand and caressing it with his thumb.

"Are you serious?" Rose's eyes lit up.

Jack grinned at her delighted response "Of course, it'll be fun!"

"You're so great, Jack" Rose whispered.

Jack enveloped her in his arms and kissed her lovingly.

"There they are!" They heard Cal call bitterly.

Jack and Rose turned suddenly to see a furious Cal and an upset Ruth swiftly approaching them, the master at arms following close behind. Rose clung to Jack in horror and he held her tightly.

"This is the scumbag who's keeping my fiancée down here!" Cal spoke angrily, rudely pointing his finger at Jack.

"Is what this man says true?" Spoke the master at arms, seriously.

Rose looked disgusted that Cal would try to have Jack arrested. "No it's not true! I want to be down here!" She exclaimed, still holding on to Jack.

Ruth tried to beg Rose "Just come back, Rose. You don't know what you're saying! You can't just -"

"Look, she seems to be down here by choice, I can't arrest the boy if he hasn't committed a crime." The master at arms interrupted, clearly annoyed.

Fabrizio, Helga, and a few other passengers sat watching from the bench behind, absolutely gob smacked at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"You can't be serious?! You can't actually let her stay here with these… these cretins?!" Cal asked him loudly, outraged and frustrated.

"I'm not _letting _her do anything. If she chooses to stay here then there's nothing I can do. I'm sorry Mr. Hockley." He replied.

"This is absolutely ridiculous! I – "

"Rose isn't your property Cal!" Jack cut him off "She can do whatever she decides. You don't control her."

Cal looked Jack up and down, finally giving up; he fiercely turned on his heel, appalled that he wasn't getting his way. Ruth gave Rose a repulsive look of disapproval, and scurried away, catching up with Cal.

"Thanks…" Jack nodded to the master at arms.

He nodded back, gave a slight smile, and calmly strolled away.

"What was 'a that?" Fabrizio asked, looking confused as he walked over to Jack.

"Cal, Rose's fiancé…" He replied.

Rose realized that she still had her engagement ring on. "Not anymore" She spoke, pulling it off her finger, and throwing it into the ocean below.


	7. Chapter 6

**Thanks guys! I am really enjoying writing this story! Keep on reviewing!**

**Rose x**

Chapter Six:

Rose awoke before Jack the next morning. As she gazed lovingly up at him, she took a moment to study his unbelievably handsome features. His smooth, tan skin that was irresistibly soft. His slightly long, sandy hair, that fell adorably over his eyelids. He was a Beautiful man.

Rose carefully stroked his cheeks with her left thumb, and began planting gentle kisses along his masculine jaw line and neck.

"Mmm…" Jack murmured; as he was awaken by Rose's plump lips brushing against his skin. Rose giggled at this.

"Do you like that?" She replied mischievously, a smile upon her lips.

Jack slowly revealed his exquisitely blue eyes and wrapped his arms tightly around Rose.

"I absolutely _love_ that…" He whispered, kissing her slowly, but passionately.

_You need to tell her you love her! It's the perfect time!_Jacks mind screamed. He had wanted to say it for a while now.

When their lips parted, Jack decided it was time. "Rose… I… I want to… I want to tell you something…" He stuttered, nervously.

Rose searched his eyes. She knew what he was going to say. "Okay…" she said, barely audibly.

The beating of Jack's heart abruptly accelerated. "I…I love you."

Rose stared at him, utterly overwhelmed with joy. "Jack, I love you too." She grinned from ear to ear.

Jack let out a sigh of relief and pressed his forehead to Rose's, tangling his fingers in her curls. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to say that, Rose."

They lay there, holding each other, until hunger forced them to the dining room for breakfast.

* * *

"We arrive in New York today." Jack spoke across the table, after swallowing a mouthful of buttered toast.

"Oh right, what will we do when we arrive?" Rose asked, pushing her finished bowl of soup to the side.

"Well I have a little money, which will let us rent an apartment for a while. After we get settled we'll just see what happens." Jack smiled, taking Rose's hand across the table. "Oh and… Will it be okay if Fabri comes along? We've been best friends for ages and I don't think it would be fair for me to just leave him…" He inquired.

"Jack, I wouldn't ask you to give anything up for me." Rose replied cheerfully "I would be happy for Fabrizio to come."

* * *

After breakfast, Rose and Jack stood on deck, facing the sea with their arms around each other.

"I think maybe I should retrieve a few things from my stateroom before we dock. I don't have a change of clothes or anything like that." Rose told Jack.

He looked at her, slightly puzzled "Are you sure that's a good idea? What about Cal and your mother?"

"They won't be in there for about another hour, I'll have to time to put a few things in a suitcase. They won't even know I was in there." She stated calmly.

"Sure, ok. As long as there's no chance you'll get caught." Jack flashed a charming smile and kissed her softly.

"I think I should go alone though, if I'm on my own no one will ask questions."

"Ok, but as long as you're sure?" Jack asked, wanting to ensure her safety.

"I'm sure Jack;" Rose loved how much he cared about her "I better go now to be done before anyone gets back to the room."

* * *

Rose swiftly glided along the first class hallway, not making eye contact with anyone. She felt so out of place here now, probably because she was so comfortable and care free with Jack.

_B-50, B-52, B-54. _Although she knew no one was in the state room, Rose took a deep breath. _B-56._

Opening the door, Rose felt strange; she didn't like being back in here. She quickly pulled a small suitcase from under her bed and opened it up, then made her way to the wardrobe. There were so many dresses it was ridiculous, so Rose made the decision to pick only the simplest and the most comfortable.

After packing the suitcase with her dresses, underwear and a few necessities, she decided she should probably change her clothes. She locked the door and dressed herself and a teal coloured gown with intricate white lacing on top. She quickly pinned her hair up and began closing and securing the suitcase. Her actions came to a halt when she was startled by a knocking on the door.

"Is there someone in there?" Said a timid voice. A voice Rose recognised.

"Oh god…Trudy?" Rose whispered as she made her way over the locked door.

"Miss Rose? Is that you?" She whispered back, quite surprised.

Rose opened the door and let her in, closing it once she had entered.

"Rose, where have you been?" Trudy asked, concerned "I need to let your mother know you're back!"

"No!" Rose exclaimed "Trudy I'm not staying…I'm leaving with Jack."

"But miss, what about Caledon?" Trudy whispered, confused.

"There's too much to explain, I have to leave now. Thank you so much for everything you have done for me." Rose smiled sadly, taking her suitcase of the bed with two hands.

Trudy felt quite dismal, since she and Rose had become friends over time. "It's nothing…But what should I tell your mother and Caledon?"

"Don't tell them anything; just pretend I wasn't here, please Trudy I'm begging. I'll be fine." Rose pleaded.

"Ok Rose," Trudy smiled "I promise not to tell…"

"Thank you so much!" Rose pulled her into a hug.

"Goodbye Miss Rose." She now had a tear in her eye.

"Bye Trudy…" Rose whispered, her eyes also welling up. She turned and hastily left the room.

* * *

Jack and Fabrizio were talking and laughing together up on the boat deck, looking towards the land in the distance. They had their coats on and all their belongings with them since they would arrive at Chelsea pier in an hour.

"Look Jack!" Fabrizio exclaimed, pointing out in front of them "Now I can 'a really see The Statue of Liberty! Siamo finalmente a casa!"

"Wow…we're here…" Jack said, more to himself than to Fab.

"Jack!" Rose shouted, spotting him from the stairs leading to the deck.

He turned and jogged over to her, and helping her with the suitcase. "You look beautiful!" He told her, examining her new dress and pinned up hair.

She smiled, her eyes bright, and kissed him on the cheek. "What time do we arrive?" She asked eagerly.

"In about an hour, I think. Fabrizio's over the moon!" He laughed, leading Rose over to the bench.

For the next hour, the three of them sat talking about New York, and their plans for when they arrived. Fabrizio and Rose bonded a lot, something Jack was glad about.

As Titanic began to dock, Rose and Jack looked over the railing at the hundreds of happy faces below, smiling and waving to their loved ones. Rose looked to Jack. _I've finally escaped_. She thought. _I'm finally starting my new life, a better life__, __with a__ man who I love more than anything._

_This was a new beginning for Jack and Rose._


End file.
